Maka's Fear
by AttackOnPotato8
Summary: Soul gets detention with Black*Star after school. He and Maka always walk home together but since he has detention, he asks her to head home without him. She feels bad because she knows it'll rain later so she stays with him until they get out. But the two get stuck in a thunderstorm.


**Hai! So this is my first fanfic. I'm kind of curious to see how everything goes. And I hope everyone likes it :)**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DONT OWN SOUL EATER!**

Maka was standing outside of the DWMA, waiting for her weapon partner, Soul. "It's almost 6:20...why isn't he out yet? They were supposed to let him go at 6,"she mumbled to herself as she looked up at the sun. The sun looked miserable and it was trying to stay awake. The usually beautiful white clouds had turned to dark gray and depressing clouds.

Maka let out a tired sigh. "It's gonna start raining soon. I hope he hurries up,"she sighed. She started to have second thoughts about staying and waiting for him. But she didn't let that stop her from waiting for him. Maka was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms, and here she was, standing outside without any sense of protection and a terrible thunderstorm was approaching Death City.

But...Maka was a survivor and a fighter. She wasn't going to let a thunderstorm bother her. After all, she did defeat the Kishin. But...this was different. Thunder was more of an untreatable fear. Ever since she experienced her first thunderstorm, she'd never been able to make it through without at least one sob. But that was _not_ going to happen this time.

So she thought...

"Maka!",a familiar voice disrupted her thoughts as she looked over to see Soul. He ran over to her with that usual smirk on his face. She _really_ adored that smirk. She smiled softly at him once he approached her. Then she remembered why he'd been in detention.

"Maka...CHOP!"

The white haired weapon collapsed on the ground with a dent in the middle of his head.

"I...saw that coming.." he mumbled into the concrete. "You deserved it.." she smirked. Groaning, he got up and regained his balance. "Sorry I took so long in there. While Black*Star was walking out of the classroom, he almost got himself another detention tomorrow by pissing Professor Stein off. He started screaming something like "Gods never get detention!" or whatever", he sighed.

Maka chuckled slightly as the blue haired teen came running out of the building with his weapon Tsubaki. She looked disappointed while, as usual, Black*Star had a confident look on his face.

Suddenly a drop of water hit the top of the meister's head. "Huh?", she looked up and saw that the clouds had completely covered the sky. It was beginning to rain. She gulped a little and looked over to her weapon who was now about an inch taller than her. "Hey Soul?", she asked.

He turned his head to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I think we should start heading home. It's beginning to rain"

Then he remembered how she was with this kind of weather. "Uh yeah. Lets go", he said after hearing the slight fear in her voice.

The two started on their way back as more drops started to fall from the sky. Maka inched closer to Soul as they walked down the stairs of the academy. She looked up and saw that lightning was starting to strike multiple times in the sky. Soul felt a sudden tug on his sweatshirt and he looked to his right. He saw that Maka was starting to tremble. He bit his lip as they finished walking down the stairs and he breathed out a little. It was starting to pour now.

"Maka this is why I told you to just head home before the storm started. You could have already had a shower done, dinner ready, homework done and you could have been cuddled under the blankets in your room, reading a good book", he stated. "I-I wanted to wait for you. I hate knowing that you could've been walking alone right now", she spoke tiredly.

"But I'm fine with rain and thunderstorms. I'm not the one who's scared of them", he mumbled. "I'm not scar-"she froze in her sentence as a boom of thunder was sounded. She jumped a little and froze in her tracks. She thought she wouldn't be scared this time...she thought she'd be able to handle it. But she was wrong. Soul looked down at her again. "Maka are you okay?" he asked softly. He mentally facepalmed for asking that.

She shot him a glare and closed her eyes. "Let's just get home", she mumbled. "Maka wait", he grabbed her arm. She looked up at him. "What?" she mumbled. The rain was piling on her hair and making her bangs cover her beautiful eyes. "Here", he said and handed her his sweatshirt. She hesitated but grabbed it. "Thanks", she said with a soft smile and put it on.

He helped her get her arms through the sleeves and he put his arm gently around her waist.

Maka never thought of Soul as a "boyfriend" figure. She thought of him more as a protective brother. Like a guardian angel. But _never_ thought of him as a boyfriend. Ever since they first met, she thought he was very dark and mysterious. She liked that in him. She loved how he played that dark song on the piano and how her whole perspective on things changed because of that one song. She had her doubts at first on choosing _him_ to be _her_ partner. She thought he'd be too cool for her.

Not how he saw it. When he first laid his eyes on her, something changed in him. Sure he always thought he was the coolest guy out there and yeah, he always tried to be cool around her. But lately he'd been feeling like he could just be himself with her. Maka was the main reason he'd get up in the morning most of the time. How he saw her was different from how she saw him. To her he was a guardian...a brother figure...just a friend, to him she was special. An angel, a beautiful angel. He didn't want to be "just friends". He'd never dare telling her that though.

A simple "I love you" or "You're beautiful" could cost over a million of her famous "Maka-Chops". Or worse.

Suddenly another sound of thunder alarmed the younger mister. She whimpered a little and closed her eyes. She started to walk a little faster to the apartment. Soul grabbed her again and she gasped. "Maka slow dow-" he stopped when he saw her shivering. She was soaked from the rain and her pigtails had pretty much fallen out. She shivered rapidly and looked up at him. Her face was pale and her lips were turning a light blue. Her teeth chattered rapidly and her eyes were full of tears.

"Maka-"

She quickly launched herself into his arms closed her eyes tight. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and let out a sob. The weapon was shocked but quickly hugged her back. "Soul..."she sobbed into his chest. He'd never seen her cry before. This was new to him. He knew she was really tough and better than this. He did know that thunder was her weakness but he wasn't expecting her to cry like this. "Maka...please don't cry. I know you're scared. That's why we're heading home now", he whispered to her.

She could barely hear him over the rain and thunder. She felt weak for crying in front of him. But she couldn't stop. She was scared. Maka Albarn was never scared. You could hardly picture her being scared. Even if she is sometimes, she never shows it. She fights off of fear. Like Lord Death said. "I'd call her reckless if she wasn't afraid" during her and Soul's first fight against Sid after Stein had turned him into a zombie.

She wasn't fearless but she was strong.

And crying was _not_ an advantage to be considered strong. But...Soul was her weapon and she trusted him with her life. He vowed to protect her since the day they met. Like every weapon should with their meister. But even though he was her weapon, he became her friend. A friend she'd never cried in front of.

Now she was worried about how he'd think of her. He'd probably call her weak once they were home and she was calmed down. She mentally prepared herself for the insults.

But Soul wasn't planning any insults. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that she'd be alright and have her believe him. He just wanted to protect her. Its not like its a weak side for him...It just became a natural instinct.

He loves her. But she hasn't realized it yet.

She looked up at him and let the last few tears fall. She sniffled and wiped them away. The thunder was getting worse now and Maka was doing all she could to keep her weak side hidden. But he'd already seen it.

"Come on Maka. Lets get you home", he said with that smirk of his. She nodded and started to walk again, but he stopped her and before she could even gasp, he hooked his arm under her legs and lifted her up by holding her back. He held her like that and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her bridal style back to the apartment.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was calm as he always was.

Soon they reached the apartment and Soul walked up the stairs. He almost slipped on the top step but quickly regained his balance as he gripped her tighter. He grabbed the key from his back pocket and put it in the lock. He unlocked the door and opened it, stepping into the apartment. Maka had already fallen asleep.

He sighed and looked down at his meister sleeping in his arms. Soul set her down on the couch as he removed his shoes and t-shirt. He then carefully took his sweatshirt off of Maka and threw it into the pile of wet clothes. Before tending to her, he went to his room and threw on a pair of sweatpants. He dried his chest and remained shirtless as he walked back into the living room, shaking the mop of white hair upon his head.

He saw Maka still sleeping on the couch. She still had her soaked clothing on. He had to wake her up so she could change. He wasn't gonna do it for her...

 _Though he could..._

He shook his head to erase the thought and sighed. He walked over to the sleeping beauty and shook her gently. "Maka...Maka wake up", he whispered. She let out a soft groan and shifted in her sleep. He sighed and tried again, only to be smacked in the face by her elbow.

He groaned and fell backwards, hitting the floor with a thud. The sound caused her eyes to flutter open. "Huh?" she whispered and sat up. "Soul? What are you doing on the floor?" she asked shivered a little. She was still cold and she felt the sudden urge to change clothes. "M-Maka?" a familiar voice groaned out.

The weapon sat up and looked in her direction. He saw that she looked uncomfortable. "Maka are you okay?" he asked and slowly stood up. She started trembling, but only nodded. A whimper escaped her lips and this caused his whole stomach to drop. "Maka what's wrong?", he asked softly as he sat next to her. "I'm not f-feeling well", she finally spoke and leaned into him.

He widened his eyes in shock. Partly from her suddenly leaning into him. And from her saying she didn't feel well. He gradually wrapped his arms around her and made her look up at him. "What's hurting you Maka?" he asked and felt her heartbeat increase.

"My stomach's killing me like I'm about to throw up. My clothes are sticking to me like a wet bathing suit and I'm freezing", she explained. He nodded. "You should probably get into some comfortable clothes. Do you want help?" he asked.

She shot him a slight glare and sat up. Well if she had enough energy to sit up and give him that glare, it meant she was partially alright.

He bit his lip as she got up and weakly went to her room to change. He sighed and laid down on the couch.

The teen closed his eyes and started to think about Maka. Maka never showed her weak side in front of him. Not from what he remembered. He was a little shocked at first to have witnessed it but he understood why she broke down. When they first met, after he played the piano for her, they talked about eachother's weaknesses. They did this to not only help understand each other better, but give themselves more of an advantage of fighting together. If one had a weakness that the other had an advantage to, it would help them fight better.

Somehow Maka's fear of thunderstorms got thrown into the conversation. And he remembered every moment of it...

 ** _*Flashback*_**

The two partners were sitting in Soul's apartment since Maka hadn't moved in yet. Soul was laying back on the couch in a relaxed position while Maka was sitting politely with proper posture. "Geez tiny tits, relax. You don't need to sit there like someone who's about to meet the president. Though I'm probably just as cool as him", he smirked.

"Maka...CHOP!" the younger one exclaimed and slammed a book on the back of his head. "OWW!"he exclaimed and fell on the floor with the dent running down the middle of his head. "Don't call me that! And I was sitting politely so you wouldn't think of me as some laid back, rude girl or something!" she snapped and crossed her arms.

"But I like rude gi-" the older weapon paused when he saw the book being raised again and silenced himself.

"Hmph!", the meister crossed her arms and looked away after setting the book down.

"Anyway...what were we talking about again?" he asked as he adjusted himself on the couch. "We were talking about each other's weaknesses and fears. It was your turn by the way", she reminded with an innocent smile and a giggle. He smirked at her and the sound of her laughter. It brought music to his ears. He loved everything about this girl so far. She was beautiful in everyway to him, and not only that but she was smart. That's not a combination he'd seen in the other partners he was going to choose before her. She was mysterious but not too mysterious. She was kind of an open book. To him that is.

She still hadn't told him everything about her yet, which he was okay with. She was adorable and you just couldn't get enough of her voice. She was also fierce. She'd given him about 9 "Maka-Chops" since they met earlier. With each one he still wasn't tired of her yet. He didn't think he'd ever be.

"Actually Maka...it's your turn. I don't have anymore weaknesses", he smirked and looked over at her. She paused from her giggling and sighed. Maka had been avoiding this one since the beginning. "Okay I'll tell you. Mostly because this is the last one and I trust you", she looked down.

He noticed her tense which made him tense as well. He prepared himself for whatever he was going to witness. "I-I have an embarrassing fear...of thunderstorms..."she shyly spoke.

He paused.

 _Thunderstorms? That's it?_

He stifled a laugh and she quickly looked up at him with a sharp glare. "I knew I shouldn't have told you", she sighed and looked down. He smirked and chuckled a little. "That's it? Thunderstorms? I thought it would've been a lot worse", he laughed. "Damn you're funny and adorable. But don't worry. If there's ever a thunderstorm when we're together, you wont have to worry a bit. I'll protect you", he smirked.

She looked up shyly and gave a slight smile.

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

"Soul?", a small and innocent voice called from down the hall. The older weapon opened his eyes and sat up quickly. "Maka what is it?" he asked and got up. He walked down the hall to her and saw her in these adorable pajamas. They fit her right. She was too adorable and beautiful for him to take his eyes off her. She was wearing a white lace tank top with a dark blue heart in the middle and a pair dark blue pajama shorts that looked very comfortable.

Her hair was down and she looked like she had been crying. This snapped him out of it. "Maka what's wrong?" he asked. She shivered slightly and looked at his chest. He was still shirtless and his scar was showing fiercely today. She couldn't miss it when she looked at him. She didn't know how she missed it before. It pained her to see the scar and she let out a small sigh as she looked down to avoid eye-contact with him.

"Soul-" she was interrupted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her. She gasped and froze, feeling his warmth. She relaxed when she remembered it was him. He picked her up gently and carried her into his room. She yawned as he laid her down on his bed. "You can stay with me tonight", he whispered and sat down next to her. They both heard the thunder again and she gulped. He pulled her into his arms as he laid down and pulled the covers over them. She laid close to his chest and suddenly, for the first time in a while, felt safe. She didn't just feel safe in his arms.

She felt safe next to him, with his presence, with his scent, with his heartbeat calmly thumping against the side of her head as she laid on his chest. She felt safe...just with _him._

"Soul...I love you..." she whispered softly. She didn't mean it as him being her guardian angel way. She meant it as actual love. Love she'd never had for anyone before. Not like this. She knew from what she just said might change everything about them. Either a good way or not, she wanted to get it out there.

Soul was shocked at first but smiled. "I love you too Maka", he whispered and picked her head up gently. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. She widened her eyes but quickly fell into the kiss. She had completely drowned out the thunder like it didn't scare her anymore. Because it didn't...

She knew he'd protect her...like he said the first day they met.

He wouldn't let anything hurt her...

Ever.

 _ **The End**_

 **Hey! So I really hope you liked the one shot. I put a lot of work into it. I feel pretty accomplished! It's ironic because I was actually writing this while a thunderstorm was happening XD**

 **Anyways. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
